¿Suyo? ¿Para Siempre?
by silentmalfoy
Summary: La Guerra Mágica había llegado a su fin, la mayoría de los mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban y nada perturbaba la paz de mundo mágico. Sólo había una preocupación general; ¿Dónde está el héroe? ¿y por qué de repente se lo veía con Draco Malfoy? SLASH HPxDM -longfic
1. El vínculo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo los tomo prestados para divertirme con ellos, no percibo ningún beneficio económico._

Abrió sus ojos un poco desorientado, no recordaba dónde estaba ni que había sucedido luego de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Movió un poco sus muñecas para percatarse de que se encontraba esposado a una grandísima cama de docel con sábanas de seda color azul profundo, se encontraba desnudo y ese color hacia resaltar su piel y mirada un poco más.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista, no tenía sus lentes pero parecía no necesitarlos. Era lujosa y algo tétrica por sus contrastes nítidos. Sólo había un armario empotrado y era muy espaciosa.

¿Dónde mierda estaba? ¿Lo secuestraron? ¿Estaba todo bien con las personas que le importan? ¿Los mortífagos estaban capturados?. Le desesperaba no saber que estaba sucediendo, él debería estar durmiendo en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor no ahí. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos esperando que esto sea algo bueno dentro de todo.

La tela de las sábanas le hacían cosquillas por su suavidad, lo hacían retorcerse un poco. Suspiró pensando que quizás todo ha terminado. La guerra. Los Horrocruxes. Los Death Eath. Voldmort. Al fin era libre, estaba vivo, podría ocuparse de si mismo y elegir la carrera que se le antojara.

—Veo que el joven amo ya despertó —Una voz a su lado lo hizo sobresaltarse, abrió sus ojos y fijó la vista en la elfina doméstica a su izquierda mientras le tendía por el regazo una bandeja con comida y pociones—. El amo estará feliz, Sosó debe ir a contarle de inmediato.

Harry miró como la elfina desaparecía, movió las manos esperando poder moverlas y así pasó, tan sólo para llegar al plato. Él pensó que la persona que lo tenía cautivo era asquerosamente rico, y, que lo tratara con ese pequeño detalle se le hacía confuso. ¿Estaba esposado, secuestrado lo definía mejor, pero tenía a su servicio a un elfo doméstico?

Comió todo lo que había ahí, luego procedió a oler las Pociones; una regeneradora de sangre, para dormir sin sueños y una para descansar los músculos. Todo era cada vez más confuso, no entendía el porqué era tratado de esa forma. Se bebió dos pociones, dejando la de dormir para después.

La elfina volvió, retirando la bandeja vacía y diciendo que su amo vendría a verlo y luego de eso podría tomar una ducha. Harry se quedó cómodo en su cama, ya nada le preocupaba, estaba aliviado. Pero todavía le dolían las muertes ocurridas, todos los que habían fallecido luchando a su lado siempre tendrían un espacio en su corazón.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, para mostrar a un rubio de ojos grises, alto y esbelto, con un porte de elegancia y superioridad exquisita, Harry admiró lo guapo que se veía. Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta, con ese atractivo único e inconfundible.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —se acercó hasta los pies de la cama, su arrastre de palabras se le hizo sexy a Harry—. Espero que lo hayan tratado muy bien —recorrió el cuerpo en la cama con una mirada hambrienta, que logró hacer retorcer a Harry por ella. ¿Su secuestrador era ese rubio petulante? ¡Merlín lo ayude!

—Todo lo bien que se puede al estar atado —murmuró con amargura y voz ronca, mirando directo a los ojos de Malfoy. Su enemigo jurado estaba frente a él pero no sentía odio hacia él, más bien alivio al saber que estaba bien, aunque lo había visto junto a sus padres en el Gran Comedor al finalizar la batalla. En esos momentos no se arrepintió de volver por el fuego demoníaco a salvarlo.

—Eso es para que no intentes irte. Eres mío, por lo tanto no podrás salir si yo no te lo permito.

¿Se creía ese rubio que él era suyo? Peor aún, ¿sería tratado cómo un exclavo? ¡Él no quería eso! ¡Ya nadie manejaría su vida, sus decisiones! ¡Menos un mortífago!. ¿Con qué derecho venía a reclamarlo? Él no le gustaba en absoluto Draco Malfoy... Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero muy poquito. Con esas largas piernas, ese culito respingón y firme a la vista, la actitud arrogante y dominante que conseguía todo lo que quería.

Ahora el ojo de Malfoy estaba puesto en él, ¿o siempre fue así?, y, estaba seguro, trataría todo por cumplir lo que tiene planeado para él. Un futuro castigo con crucios era la probabilidad. Sin mencionar a Lucius Malfoy participando en esto, un Malfoy era insoportable, ver a dos Malfoy creyéndose lo mejor hacia ver suaves a los crucios.

—No te pertenezco, Malfoy —dijo con todo el veneno posible, él no sería tratado como un vulgar objeto. Suficiente tenía con la Orden, gracias—. Así que te pediré que me desates y me dejes ir —sus ojos brillaron en desafío, retándolo a que intente algo—. Tengo que ir con los Weasleys —sonrió encantadoramente, no había razón para insultar a Malfoy. Las cosas han cambiado y por más que hayan estado en el bando oscuro a Harry no le importaba eso. Si él tuviera una familia que proteger y estaría en sus manos hacerlo, sin pensarlo dejaría todo para cumplir.

—¿Para qué? ¿ir a verte con la comadrejilla? —su rostro era impasible, sus ojos mostraban celos en estado puro, su cuerpo estaba rígido comenzando a enfadarse. Nadie debía tocar a Potter, había aguantado tantos años para tenerlo así, a su merced, y nadie se lo arrebataría—. Ya te he dicho que me perteneces, todo tú —conjuro una carpeta y se la tendió a Harry, que se mantenía tranquilo y se estiró para agarrar la carpeta, haciendo que la sábana se le resbalara un poco más. Malfoy lo miró sorprendido, él había encantado las esposas para que no se movieran, pero ahora parecían tener una soga invisible que le permitía a Potter moverse—. Es nuestra acta de matrimonio —susurró con voz entrecortada, mirando más intensamente el abdomen, olvidando el asunto de las ataduras, frente a sus ojos y deseando ver hacia dónde le guiaba esa mata de cabello negro que se perdía hacia el sur. El cabello negruzco estaba más revuelto de lo usual, dando un aspecto de recién follado a Potter, y daba la impresión de ser terriblemente sedoso al tacto. Deseó poner las manos en ese chico, que odio por años.

Harry leyó todo, se le hacía un poco más fácil entender por los libros que sabía leer mientras estaba en la búsqueda de horrocruxes. El contrato establecía que Harry sólo podía tener relaciones sexuales con Malfoy, viviría donde Malfoy estableciera, compartirían cama, debía aceptar todas las muestras de cariño de su parte, no podía tener amantes porque éstas morirían al paso de las horas. Eso estaba bien dentro de todo, era legal y es como funcionaba, suspirando porque ese papel era legitimo y original. Él pediría un abogado para que cambié algunas cosas cómo las pertenencias y herencias. Todo lo que pueda dentro de eso.

Lo que Malfoy y él tenían era un vínculo, algo irrompible y sagrado. Las personas que llegaban a tener un vínculo mágico era porque se amaban profundamente, era una bendición porque significa que estabas destinado a esa persona. La magia veía a través de ti para decidir si son compatibles o no y si sus sentimientos son reales, al vincularte pasas a pertenecer a la otra persona en todo sentido, compartirían magia, emociones y pensamientos. Algunas personas optaban por un matrimonio al no saber si el vínculo se completaría. Cuando dos personas estaban vinculadas un brazalete de color dorado aparecía en su muñeca. Su nombre, actualmente, era Harry James Potter de Malfoy.

—No tengo el brazalete —le dijo a Malfoy, quizá se equivocó de Harry Potter—. ¿pensabas que no me había dado cuenta? Muy delatador este papel, sinceramente.—bufó por la cara atónita de Malfoy. Él no era un estúpido ignorante, sabía exactamente todo eso. Tanto tiempo en Grimmauld Place tenía que servir de algo, ¿no?

Malfoy sí la tenía y la mostraba orgullosamente.

—Snape me ayudó a esconderla —explicó el rubio—. Estamos vinculados desde 1996, no sería bueno que los dos tuviéramos el brazalete si ninguno había tenido pareja antes. Mi padrino y yo hicimos un hechizo para que a ti y a todas las personas en las que confías no la viesen. Sólo podrían verla las personas que tenían un interés romántico y sexual contigo, cómo advertencia. También logramos evitar que pudieras sentir el vínculo mental pero yo lo sentía todo —sonrió de lado, algo que sorprendió a Harry. Nunca lo había visto siquiera reír realmente, siempre había sido forzado—. Sólo quiero que lo intentemos —murmuró, mordiendo sus labios.

Era la única opción que les quedaba, ya que no podrían estar con nadie más. Harry suspiró y aceptó, acordaron que iban a presentarse ante la Sociedad Mágica cómo esposos aunque su relación recién estuviera comenzado. Malfoy le había asegurado que él organizaría el listado de los eventos y funerales a los que debía asistir. Primero harían sus obligaciones como ciudadanos y luego se darían el tiempo de conocerse.

Pero aún seguía pensando en cómo había llegado ahí, los vínculos eran rituales mágicos muy importantes que se llevaban con el consentimiento de ambos. En este caso, él no tenía idea de que algo así había sucedido. No sintió cambios, más allá de sentirse con demasiado poder acumulado en sus venas, no se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban atados a los de otra persona. Entendía, mas o menos, porque Malfoy se había puesto celoso de Ginny, en ese año escapando y buscando almas oscuras de Voldemort, él había tenido uno que otro sueño húmedo ocasional.

Luego de todo lo acordado, Malfoy por fin lo soltó, escribió una breve carta a los Weasleys, diciendo que todo estaba bien, que él estaba seguro y que asistiría al funeral de Fred Weasley con su... pareja, aún así no la presentaría por respeto a la memoria de todos los caídos en batalla.

*

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te acompañe? —dos semanas habían pasado desde la guerra, todo están listo para comenzar con los funerales masivos. Malfoy acomodaba su corbata gris y prendía los botones de su saco. Llevaba un traje negro, pulcramente planchado con una camisa del mismo color.

—Eres mi pareja ahora, no tengo intenciones de esconderlo —respondió simplemente Harry.

La primera semana que pasó en Malfoy Manos fue muy tensa, Lucius lo trataba cómo si nunca se hubiesen visto antes y Narcissa le sonreía, diciéndole que su deuda de vida la pagara haciendo feliz a su único hijo. Él había pasado bastante tiempo aprendiendo sobre leyes, aunque le interesaba más la economía, también sobre los modales y posturas. Estaban haciendo de él un digno Malfoy, sin olvidar sus valores, sólo aprendía lo básico como por ejemplo llevar a cabo una velada de la alta sociedad sin problemas, temas triviales que a él le parecían aburridas, las posturas del cuerpo. Había entrenado su físico esas semanas, a pesar de que había desistido en la idea de ser auror. Por las noches sufría unas extrañas pesadillas que le dejaban horas angustiado y sin poder dormir, enviando esos sentimientos a Malfoy a través del vínculo. El rubio solía aparecer con un vaso de agua, velaba su sueño y es algo que a Harry le creaba una exasperante sensación en el estómago.

No abandonó la mansión para nada más que para ir al Ministerio a testificar en el juicio llevado a cabo a la familia de su consorte. Lucius recibió arresto domiciliario y limitación a su magia, Narcissa era libre como una blanca paloma ya que ella no había participado en nada relacionado al Señor Oscuro ni llevaba la Marca, Draco solo tuvo que pagar una suma monetaria por los daños a un establecimiento. La noticia salió en El Profeta, dónde se insinuaba que los Malfoy habían salido bien parados gracias al irresistible Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Ron y Hermione le mandaban una que otra carta casual mostrando su preocupación ya que él había cerrado el paso a Grimmauld Place a todos y ellos pensaban que estaba sumido en depresión, cosa totalmente incierta porque no se sentía así, dolido y un poco culpable sí pero Draco Malfoy se preocupaba de mantenerlo ocupado para que no se perdiera en sus pensamientos, además de que siempre estaba en los momentos donde el se levantaba pensando que todavía estaban en el bosque, escapando. Tampoco había sido muy revelador en sus cartas.

Con Malfoy habían comenzado a conocerse sin querer. Por las tardes, dependiendo del humor de Harry ese día y luego de las clases diarias, salían por los jardines a conversar o jugaban quidditch en un partido de buscadores, se dieron cuenta de que él otro no era cómo habían pensado todos esos años y mantenían largas charlas de lo que pensaban. A Harry le gustaba ese Malfoy, si bien antes se había fijado en su físico que era hermoso, ahora su mente le atraía como abeja a la miel. Le había sacado el hechizo y practicaban juntos para mejorar sus habilidades de pareja. Draco se comportaba excelentemente con él, estaba cortejándolo sutilmente, confiaba más en él de lo que alguna vez confió en Granger o Weasley. A sus amigos los quería y confiaba en ellos pero a veces sentía la necesitad de ocultar su personalidad o pensamientos en su presencia, con Malfoy eso no sucedía. Era arrogante, egoísta, antipático, sarcástico, cariñoso, intenso, apasionado, posesivo, rudo, veía amor, veía odio, y eso le volvía loco.

—Prometo ser un buen esposo y no decir nada hiriente frente a tus amigos —concluyó, y prometió, Malfoy. En esas semanas también se dio cuenta de que al rubio no le molestaba para nada estar casado con él, siempre se mostraba altanero y orgulloso del título. Ambos habían prometido adaptarse uno al otro, pero no había hecho falta porque se complementaban de una manera excelente. Harry sentía que podía sacar todo su lado Slytherin escondido en su interior. Veía la forma hambrienta y excitante en la que el rubio lo miraba.

—Vamos, idiota —rió Harry, posando su brazo por sus hombros y desapareciendolos en Hogsmeade.

El funeral se llevaba a cabo en Hogwarts. Caminaron hasta el límite de las protecciones de la escuela que aún estaba en construcción. Un poco nervioso, Harry deslizó su brazo hasta tomar la mano de Malfoy entre la suya. Era su primera aparición pública, el brazalete brillaba en dorado más que nunca.

Entraron a paso lento, en silencio, al llegar se separaron. No querían llamar mucho la atención, los protagonistas eran los héroes y salvadores que habían dejado la vida para que la comunidad mágica sea mejor, no ellos. No Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se colocó al final, mientras observaba a Harry dirigirse al Ministro de Magia saludándolo cálidamente para luego ir a abrazar a una llorosa Molly Weasley que se aferró a él. Vio cómo todos lo abrazaban y retaban un poco. Ginevra Weasley quedó al final y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, él rodó los ojos y envió su advertencia a Harry a través del vínculo.

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo, Ginny lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro, sentía su respiración en su cuello y no era correcto. Cuándo todo hubo terminado y todos estaban tranquilos estiró su mano izquierda un poco para que el traje dejara ver su brazalete, con la clara intención de que la vieran. Éste brillaba, sentía el confort de Draco por él, apoyándolo en esto que sería muy difícil.

La primera en notarlo fue Hermione, cómo siempre, pero ignorante a lo que significaba.

—¡Qué hermosa joya, Harry!—susurró encantada, tomando su mano para visualizarla mejor, llamando la atención de todos los Weasleys—. ¿Te la ha regalado tu pareja?

Ron, que estaba al lado de ella en ese momento, ahogó un gemido. Arthur y Molly se miraban confusos y preocupados entre ellos, George no tenía expresión alguna, Charlie y Ginny lo miraban incrédulos, Bill y Fleur encantados.

—Sí, es un vínculo, Hermione —explicó él, ella le dio una mirada de compresión y, ala vez, confusión—. Soy, legalmente, un hombre _casado._

El silencio se hizo sobre ellos, mientras las otras personas abandonaban el lugar. Ninguno dijo nada, así que él decidió romper el silencio.

—Realmente lo estoy desde hace dos años, aproximadamente —negó un poco —, la persona con la que estoy vinculada cuidó de ambos perfectamente. Evitó que me preguntaran cosas ocultando la unión.—no pensaba explicar nada más, él no se las tenía que dar a nadie.

Todos fruncieron el entrecejo desconfiados.

—Es una excelente broma, Harry —rió nerviosamente Ginny, sus ojos se empaparon un poco porque muy dentro de ella sabía que con la magia no se podía jugar.

—No lo es —escuchó una voz a su espalda, casi pegada a su oreja y reprimió sus ganas de sonreír mientras inhalaba el dulzor de la colonia de Draco—. Es auténtico.

Ron rodó los ojos, molesto de que esa sabandija tuviera cara para aparecerse en algo así, no notó el brazalete en la muñeca derecha.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, sucio hurón entrometido —dijo con voz cortante y cansina, sólo quería que ese mortífago se fuera.

Draco le sonrió abiertamente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a su esposo, se arremangó un poco el saco dejando ver su unión y un reloj de oro, mirando la hora contestó al fin;

—Ha sido una charla placentera, pero nuestro tiempo es limitado —tomó la mano de Harry, sin mirar a los demás—. Quizás nos reunamos a hablar sobre esto —dijo con evidente desgano, viendo como Ginny dejaba escapar lágrima tras otra mirándolos—. ¿Nos vamos, amor?

Harry lo miro, eternamente complacido del comportamiento esquivo del rubio, poco le importó la cara o la opinión de los presentes. Les sonrió, besó la mejilla de Draco para luego tirar de él alejándose.

*

 ** _"Harry;_**

 ** _Me gustaría que me explicaras un poco lo que sucedió hace dos días._**

 ** _Ginny está destrozada, no ha parado de llorar y de sugerir que Malfoy te ha dado una poción de amor. Ronald dice que eso es imposible, que tu jamás te fijarías en Malfoy._**

 ** _Harry, nosotros te apoyamos en todo pero no en eso. Esta mal. Terriblemente mal._**

 ** _Piensa las cosas bien Harry, alejate de Malfoy y vuelve con los Weasleys. Con la carrera de auror y tu matrimonio con Ginny._**

 ** _Hermione Granger."_**

Un molesto y tembloroso Harry entró en su oficina en la Mansión tendiéndole la carta. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver las dudas en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—Jamás haría algo así —le susurró, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en la del otro debido a que él era más alto. Sabía que a Harry le gustaba cuando lo abrazaba, desde ese día del funeral habían dormido juntos y terminaban hermosamente acurrucados—. Yo responderé a esto.

Harry asintió y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los del rubio, Draco suspiró, aún no se habían besado y la presión los estaba matando. El moreno se sentó en el sillón que estaba en una esquina, mirando a su marido mientras este cogía tinta y pergamino.

 ** _"Granger:_**

 ** _Sigo sin creer cómo has tenido mejores notas que yo y no sabes algo tan básico cómo lo son los vínculos mágicos._**

 ** _Deberías dejar de ser ignorante e informarte un poco. Pero, ¿qué se puede esperar de una sangresucia con educación muggle? Deberías sugerirle al inteligente de tu novio que te haga una mujer digna, porque careces de educación mágica._**

 ** _También te exijo que dejes de sugerirle esas ideas a mi esposo, una vez que sepas lo que es el vínculo y lo que conlleva nos sentáremos a charlar sobre mi relación con Harry._**

 ** _Soy mejor que todos ustedes que lo único que han sabido hacer es sacar provecho de él. Ahora estoy yo y no permitiré que vuelvan a pisotearle y a interferir en sus decisiones._**

 ** _Cordiales saludos;_**

 ** _Lord Draco Malfoy De Potter."_**

Se la pasó a Harry para que la leyera y este asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta. De cierta forma ya no le molestaba que su rubio esposo tratara así a sus amigos.

—Me gusta como firmas el final de la nota —sonríe y se sienta frente a él—. Debería usarlo más seguido, mi señor.

Draco le sonrió de lado, mirándolo divertido. A él también le gustaba su nombre, nunca lo admitiría pero siempre había soñado con eso.

Cuándo les contó a Narcissa y Lucius sobre el error en un hechizo y que estaba vinculado a Harry Potter creyó que sería el último día de su vida, pero se sorprendió cuando su madre comenzó a ver el lado positivo, Lucius sólo le advirtió que las cosas no serían fácil.

 _¿Por qué no usaban, Potter y él, esa intensidad y pasión cuando peleaban en un lugar mejor? Por ejemplo; en la cama, haciéndose cosas sucias mutuamente._

—Trato hecho, Señor Potter-Malfoy —lo miró con intensidad y deseo, fundiéndose en esas esmeraldas brillantes.

Harry se levantó y tímidamente se sentó en su regazo, Draco llevó su mano instintivamente hacia la espalda del moreno acariciándola, se acomodo acercándose a los labios del rubio. Los posicionó sobre ellos, moviéndolos suavemente, Draco no resistió y lo atrajo más hacia él haciendo el beso más rápido y profundo, abrió las piernas de Harry sentándolo a horcajadas mientras con su lengua delineaba los labios de éste pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca.

Se desató un guerra de lenguas, Harry tiraba del cabello de Draco pegando más sus cuerpos.

Draco presionó el trasero de Harry, logrando sacarle un gemido, sin más se apareció en su habitación y dejó a Harry debajo suyo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le susurró, dejando sus labios y bajando por su cuello. Eran vírgenes, pero Draco sabía como se hacía, después de todo su amigo era Blaise Zabini.

Harry mordió su labio y jadeó.

—Sí.

Draco le sonrió y procedió a meter las manos debajo de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta rozando con sus fríos dedos los pezones de Harry mientras dejaba una hermosa marca en el cuello.


	2. Ocultando información

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo los tomo prestados para divertirme con ellos, no percibo ningún beneficio económico._

Harry gimió en la boca de Draco, mientras este había logrado quitar su remera y continuaba con el pantalón azul oscuro que usaba esa tarde.

Draco descendió los besos por la mandíbula, soltando una pequeña mordida de vez en cuando, hasta el cuello donde chupó y lamió todo la piel expuesta, dejando varias marca rojizas en el. Con manos hábiles desprendió el pantalón, para luego sacarlo lentamente y tirarlo por el suelo de la habitación.

Harry gimió al sentir la tibia lengua de Draco rozar uno de sus rosados pezones y se obligó a abrir los ojos, encontrando la visión más erótica que podría ver jamás. El rubio lamía con frenesí su pezón izquierdo mientras sus fríos dedos jugueteaban con el otro hasta ponerlos erectos y sensibles. Lo miraba fijamente, su mirada era color plata líquida y espesa, diciéndole todo lo que había ansiado ese precioso momento. Harry llevó su mano hasta el cabello del rubio y lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo con pasión y lujuria. Sus partes íntimas se amoldaban sacando gruñidos y gemidos de ambos, frotándose frenéticamente a pesar de que el rubio aún estaba vestido.

Invirtiendo posiciones, Harry metió sus manos dentro de la fina camisa de Draco sólo para desaparecerla con el simple toque, con magia no verbal. El rubio frunció el ceño, divertido y excitado, sintiendo su miembro palpitar bajo esos apretados pantalones negros ante la muestra de poder de su amante. Su marido le sonrió con satisfacción y Draco no pudo evitar refregarse contra el endurecido pene de su desnudo amante, sintiendo la caliente y suave piel mientras un escalofrío lo recorría por sentirlo por fin piel a piel. Gimió sonoramente en el oído del moreno, tomándolo de los cabellos para acercarlo a un imponente beso.

—¿Ansioso, Malfoy? —comentó con la voz enronquecida por el deseo, negó levemente cuando se alejó para mirarlo desde arriba. El rubio tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por tanta fricción, sus ojos brillaban de anticipación enviando abrumadoras sensaciones por el vínculo. Le dio un último beso antes de descender por la mandíbula, sacando su lengua descendió por el pecho del rubio, dejando un húmedo rastro hasta la cinturilla del bóxer gris que se asomaba levemente.

Draco quiso contestarle, joder que sí, pero sintió la mano de su esposo amasar su adolorido miembro sobre la tela y todas las palabras murieron en sus labios. Alzó las caderas para que esa mano lo toque como él quería. Jadeó cuando Harry hizo magia sin varita, otra vez, para dejarlo desnudo, mientras introducía la lengua en su ombligo, Draco agarró los oscuros cabellos del moreno y tiró para abajo, en un gesto desesperado por aliviarse.

Harry sonrió lascivamente, tocando con sus cálidos dedos la hombría increíblemente dura del otro chico con una leve presión que, a pesar de ser firme, demostraba inseguridad. Aún así, decidió arriesgarse y aprender de esa maravillosa actividad. Bajó sus labios hasta el bello público rubio, enterró su nariz levemente causando un escalofrío del ardiente cuerpo de Draco, con su lengua tanteó la polla que se erguía orgullosamente frente a él y sintió el deseo de metérsela entera en la boca.

Draco estaba muy bien dotado, tenía los músculos necesarios, que se tensionaban deliciosamente mientras Harry deslizaba su rosada lengua por la vena de su pene. El rubio era ligeramente más alto que él, con su porte aristocrático hasta para ir al baño, Harry ahogó una risa ante el pensamiento. Tenía unas bellas facciones faciales, pestañas largas y cejas de un color más oscuro que su cabello rubio platinado, que se encontraba encreiblemente revuelto por la frustración de no poder aliviarse todavía.

Presionó la lengua sobre el glande, realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora. Esa caricia pareció gustarle a Draco ya que tembló bajo él, y Harry se animó a introducirlo un poco en su boca, con una exhalación s obligó a relajar su garganta pensando que quizás así seria más fácil.

Y no se equivocó. Draco tembló y gimió sintiendo a su dureza chocar exquisitamente con la garganta de Harry. El moreno se alejó un poco, dejando un beso en la punta ya húmeda, manchando sus labios con presemen. Se dejó llevar, sintiendo el placer de Draco a través del vínculo. Movía sus dedos fuertemente en la errección, mirando la expresión de puro extasis de su esposo y volvió a dejar que su lengua se aventurara por la hombría frente a él hasta llegar a las bolas.

Draco sudaba mientras sentía esa maravillosa lengua húmeda jugar con su miembro, su cabello se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor. Harry mordió su vena hinchada y él gimió. No aguantando más la intensa mirada de Harry sobre él, sumando las sensaciones que enviaba el vínculo, conjuró un accio para atraer el lubricante guardado celosamente en su mesa de noche. En esos momentos no tenía la mente clara para pensar el hechizo de lubricación.

 ** _Follame, Harry._**

Pidió desesperadamente, Harry no había detenido los movimientos de su mano en ningún momento. Le sonrió, aceptando el lubricante, y Malfoy se enamoró aún más de ese chico que tenía pequeñas gotas de semen en sus labios. Cerró sus ojos, sabía que sería doloroso al principio.

Harry lubricó muy bien sus dedos, y se alejó de ese caliente cuerpo para sentir el aire chocar contra su miembro que golpeaba su estomago, con algo de preocupación llevó sus dedos hasta el trasero de Malfoy. Acarició suavemente la fruncida entrada, Draco jadeó y se tensó bajo él pero se recuperó al instante. Metió un dedo en él con lentitud, adorando al chico que soltaba un ocasional gimoteo debajo suyo. Lo movió y flexionó en su interior, cuando lo sintió listo introdujo otro más. Draco soltó un gemido lastimero, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo con intensidad, con muchas emociones en ella.

 _No te haré daño, amor. Relajate, será más fácil._

En las últimas semanas el vínculo se volvió más estrecho, podía sentir las emociones de Draco tan fuerte como las suyas y eso ayudaba en su relación. Y en el sexo, en este caso.

Draco se relajó, ahora con tres dedos en su interior sólo sentía una pequeña incomodidad que fue olvidada cuando Harry hizo un moviento extraño y tocó el punto que lo hizo temblar de placer.

—Harry, joder, justo ahí...—gimió, alzando las caderas un poco para comenzar a follarse a sí mismo con los dedos. Su esposo aprovechó eso para colocar una almohada en su espalda baja, dejándolo totalmente expuesto—. No aguanto, follame —su jadeo fue desesperado, anhelante. Tomó a Potter de las nalgas con sus talones, sus brazos presionando los hombros pidiendo ansiosamente, y lo empujó hacia él en un gesto demandante. Susurró un pequeño encantamiento de protección, ya que no quería sorpresas luego... No tan pronto.

Harry río, amaba ver el placer del rubio hasta haber olvidado su propio placer. Sacó sus dedos y besó el pecho blanco, poniendo el frío lubricante en su rojiza erección, miró a Draco y ese momento se le hizo hermoso. Quiso hacerlo lento, entregarse a ese rubio altanero que se dejaba joder por él.

Entró despacio, aunque la estrechez de su esposo clamaba porque fuera más rápido hasta lograr partirlo en dos de una sola estocada. Contuvo todo su salvajismo diciéndose que ya habría momento para que pudiera salir. Harry no era dulce, pero ese momento era especial.

Draco pensaba lo mismo que Harry, pero en ese momento, poco le importaba si iba lento o rápido. Tendrían toda la eternidad para demostrarse todo el deseo. Movió un poco sus nalgas, pidiéndole a Harry que dejara el vaivén lento.

 ** _No soy una doncella frágil, Potter. Comienza a follarme como..._**

No pudo seguir el hilo de su pensamiento porque Harry salió de él y volvió a entrar tan fuerte y profundo que Draco quiso llorar de placer.

Las embestidas mantuvieron el mismo ritmo constante, enloqueciendo a Draco y tocando la próstata en cada arremetida. Ambos gimieron cuando la rapidez aumentó, Harry acariciaba las piernas de Draco que estaban sobe su hombro permitiéndole mayor acceso, mientras el rubio se movía hacia el encuentro del miembro hasta sentir chocar sus nalgas con las caderas de Potter.

Draco se alzó para besar a Harry, presionando el pene de este con su entrada sintiendo el orgasmo cerca. Su estomagó bajo cosquilleó deliciosamente y sus bolas se endurecieron, el orgasmo llegó arrollador, liberador y hermoso.

Draco mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de su esposo hasta hacerlo sangrar y sonrió sintiendo su sabor cobrizo en la lengua junto a las últimas embestidas de Harry que prolongaban la duración del éxtasis.

Harry se dejó caer sobre ese cuerpo sudoroso y llenó de su aroma, murmuró un regotego sobre ambos, luego de salir de su encantador rubio, acarició los mechones pegajosos por el sudor del sexo que caían en la frente de su esposo, sintiéndose feliz, aliviado y completo por primera vez en su vida. Y jamás pensó encontrar esos sentimientos con el rubio.

Se acurrucó junto a él y permitió que el sueño se lo llevase.

*

—¿Cómo fue que terminamos casados?—murmuró Harry, luego de unas horas de sueño. La habitación de Draco aún estaba a oscuras, pero poco le importaba. Podía sentir la respiración tranquila del rubio junto a él.

—Un pequeño error —Draco podía sentir sus mejillas arder—. Pronuncié mal un hechizo de runas antiguas, al principio pensé que no había sido nada pero después sentí una presión en mi magia —hizo una pausa, pero tuvo el valor típico de Gryffindor para continuar—, como si se fundiera con otra. No era una magia cualquiera, yo reconocía esa magia, era la tuya —Usó un tono avergonzado, dibujando con sus dedos en la espalda de Harry—. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue ir con el profesor Snape, ya sabes todo lo que pasé ese año. Era principio de Enero, estaba nervioso y aterrado por todo. Tú me seguías y se sentía peor —suspiró, sintiendo sus ojos aguados—. Snape me ayudó a ocultarlo de ti y de Dumbledore, pero me hizo prometer que te lo diría cuando todo terminara, si es que seguíamos vivos. Yo jamás había sentido nada por nadie que no seas tú —sonrió un poco —. Fue espantoso, sinceramente, me mataba las noches pensando en que problablemente no aceptarías esta unión —suspiró, cansadamente—. Pero agradezco esta oportunidad de mostrarte que no soy ese idiota que conocías en el colegio —lamió la mejilla de Harry con cariño, estaba emocionado por lo que el futuro tenía preparado para ellos—. Sin embargo, no esperes que sea un completo Hufflepuff frente a todos.

Harry se río, abrazándolo más y poniendo su mejilla húmeda en el fuerte pecho mientras sus brazos abrazaban posesivamente al rubio.

—¿Era necesario secuestrarle y atarme a una cama?—murmuró divertido, sus párpados pesaban terriblemente amenazando con cerrarse y llevárselo a un placentero sueño.

—Soy un Slytherin, Potter. ¿Qué esperabas? —sonrió con mordacidad, besando la coronilla del moreno—. Definitivamente no iba a arriesgarme a que me rechazaras.

—De todas formas no lo habría hecho —susurró acomodándose mejor y cerrando sus ojos, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Lo último que escucho fue el dulce buenas noches de su esposo.

*

Agosto llegó a pasos agigantados. Harry no había vuelto a saber nada de los Weasleys ni de Granger. Había pasado esos casi dos meses en fiestas de beneficencia, haciendo actos públicos dando la cara a todo, algunas veces lo acompañaba su esposo y eso causó revuelo en toda la prensa mágica. Más ninguno de ellos dio declaración de su relación, aún no estaban listos. Harry se sorprendió mucho al intuir que ninguno de los pelirrojos había revelado su situación. También había pasado mucho tiempo con Teddy, hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Se descubrió aprendiendo del cuidado de los niños con ese pequeño demonio de cabello azul eléctrico.

Volviendo al tema público, Lucius le había dado consejos sobre cómo manejarse con ellos. Seguía con sus clases, ahora caminaba como todo un aristócrata y se comportaba como tal. Nada de alagos de más, ni titubeos, sonrisas sin muchos dientes, cuando él era el anfitrión debía saludar a todos los invitados ya sea recibiéndolos o una vez adentro. Sabía diferenciar los cubiertos para cada comida, la exquisitez del vino, los modales en la mesa, despues de todo su educación ética se debía a ver los errores del menor de los Dursley.

Había descubierto que Draco era incluso más posesivo después de su unión, también era extremadamente insaciable. Cuándo Draco estaba celoso se ponía muy meloso, hacia comentarios insinuadores, le gustaba sacar a relucir su ego y de pasivo no tenía ni un gramo. Gruñía cada vez que recibía una invitación indecente de algún admirador, como el rubio sabía llamarlos, y le dejaba una preciosa marca en su cuello si no tenían tiempo para algo más. Le gustaba como se estaban dando las cosas de a poco pero tenía que pensar que era lo que estudiaría ahora.

Ese día, su esposo salió muy temprano ya que tenía una reunión con unos rusos sobre no sabe qué cosa, él debía hacerse cargo ya que Lucius tenía prisión domiciliaria. Él se dedicó a leer lo libros de la voluptuosa biblioteca de los Malfoy, la mayoría de magia negra. A él se le daba muy bien la magia sin varita y la oscura se le daba muy rápido. Mordió su labio al recordar que él era el Amo de Las Reliquias de La Muerte y era algo que no le había comentado a Draco.

Narcisa había pasado a ver cómo estaba y a platicar un rato, cuando ella se retiró Kreacher le trajo su almuerzo. Se pasó la tarde ahí, ya casi anochecia cuando escuchó la voz de Draco en su mente y sonrió, ya se había tardado.

 ** _¿Extrañandome, leoncito?_**

Harry odiaba ese apodo, Merlín sabe que sí.

 _No, para nada. He tenido una buena compañía en tu ausentia._

Oyó el sonido de un bufido de parte de su marido y se lo imaginó rodando los ojos. La sensación de cansancio le llegó de lleno por el vínculo.

 ** _Espero que haya sido Teddy o alguno de tus preciados libros y no algún hombre apetecible._**

El moreno no lograba entender aún las dudas de Draco, era como sí el rubio pensara que él podría encontrar a alguien mejor y abandonarlo. Hello, el vínculo no lo permitiría.

 _Draco... No va a haber nadie más que tú._

La seguridad del rubio volvió luego de esa afirmación, conversaron un poco más y Draco le prometió que cuando despertara al día siguiente él estaría a su lado. Harry, sin embargo, se sintió nervioso debido a que su núcleo mágico parecía crecer cada día y aún no había tocado el tema de cómo logró vencer a Lord Voldemort. Trató de no enviar esos sentimientos por el vínculo aunque sabía que no podía evitarlo.

Mentalmente saturado, se levantó para irse a su habitación y prepararse para una noche solitaria.

*

Dos semanas de agosto habían pasado cuando Draco recibió dos cartas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Extrañado abrió la que llevaba su nombre, la otra era de Harry. Después de leerla, escribió una cortés respuesta y la envió con la misma lechuza.

Llamó a Harry mediante el vínculo y este se apareció con un niño de cuatro meses en sus brazos. La imagen se le hizo muy tierna y no pudo evitar pensar en Harry junto a un niño de ambos.

—Nos ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts —dijo después de besar la frente de ambos a modo de saludo, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo en las empresas de la familia y Harry aún no se decidía a ayudarlo, también había notado a su esposo muy inquieto pero decidió darle su espacio—. Nos mandaron la lista de útiles.

—No quiero regresar.—fue la cortante respuesta de Harry, y Draco lo entendía, después de todo lo que habia pasado en ese castillo. La sensación de culpabilidad, temor y tristeza fue lo que vino de parte de Harry.

—Pues regresarás conmigo, no quiero dejarte sólo y necesitamos los EXTASIS para poder comenzar a trabajar oficialmente —sonríe dulcemente, Harry le dio una mirada agría—. Confirmé mi presencia al igual que la de mi pareja, que casualmente, también recibió su carta. Pedí un cuarto separado ya que especifiqué que no somos de la misma Casa.

Harry no quería, sería muy difícil volver sin imaginar todo lo que había pasado en ese colegio meses atrás pero tampoco quería separarse de Draco y dejarlo a merced de los demás alumnos. Él debía ir, cuidar de Draco, aunque tampoco creía poder aguantar hasta las vacaciones de Navidad para verlo.

—No creo poder hacerlo... —dejó al niño en manos del elfo que hacia de su niñera, Andromeda vendría a buscarlo pronto, luego pasó los brazos por el cuello del rubio.

—Lo haremos juntos, Harry.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios. Podían imaginar lo que se vendría; prensa, intranquilidad, acoso, tristeza, recuerdos... Sin mencionar que le guardaba un secreto a Draco y su magia se estaba volviendo un problema para esconderla.

Harry abandonó el despacho del rubio después de asegurarle que él no pensaba dejar ir al rubio sólo. Avisó que iría al callejón diagon por unas cosas que necesitaba y Draco insistió en que un elfo lo acompañara.

Se acomodó su capa, sin arrugas e impecable, y se colocó la capucha. Compraría los libros y túnicas nuevas, también necesitaba ropa nueva ya que él llegó a Malfoy Manor solo con lo puesto y la varita de pluma de Fénix.

Se desapareció a unas cuadras lejos del Caldero Chorreante, colocó la capucha de su capa para evitar que la gente se le abalanzara al reconocerlo. Entrando al callejón se chocó con una muchacha rubia que reconoció como a Pansy Parkinson, murmuró una ronca disculpa alejándose.

Una vez completa la lista de útiles escolares, mandó al elfo de regreso a la Mansión mientras le daba el breve mensaje de su retraso para la cena.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta Borgin Burkes, aún cubriendo su rostro con la capucha y bajo un ligero Glamour.

Sentía el llamado insistente de Draco queriendo conectarse, accedió sólo para no preocuparlo a pesar de que sentía un leve toque de enojo en las emociones del rubio. Aún así sintió que debía volver.

Ya dejaría la compra de objetos oscuros luego.

*

Draco le miró acusatoriamente cuando se sentó en la mesa con Narcissa y Lucius, dándole a él un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo han ido las compras, Harry?—preguntó Narcissa, probablemente sintiendo la tensión entre Draco y Harry.

—Mejor de lo que me esperaba, señora Malfoy —sonrió ligeramente, pinchando con un tenedor unas zanahorias prolijamente cortadas en su plato, sin animarse a tocar la carne de ternera—. Nadie me reconoció.

—He visto que tu magia es más poderosa —opinó Lucius, sacando una sonrisa incómoda de parte de Harry que llamó la atención de Draco—. Eso es grandioso. Me asombra que no lo hayas notado, Draco —lo miró con una mirada reprobatoria.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. ¡Por supuesto que lo había notado! ¡Imposible no sentir la magia de Harry envolver la suya seductoramente mientras hacían el amor!. Esperaba que Harry se lo mencionara alguna vez, pero no lo había hecho.

Sabía que Harry le escondía algo, sumamente importante, y le dolía que no confíe en él. Es decir, él estuvo cuidándolo de cerca mientras se exponía como un loco al peligro cuando estaba en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, había sufrido con los temores de Harry que le llenaban, débilmente, cada noche. La angustia que sentía y la frustración por estar aislado sin saber que hacer. ¿Y todavía no podía confiar en él?

—Se me fue el apetito —dejó los cubiertos educadamente en la mesa, sabiendo que estaba siendo grosero y poco elegante—. Disfruten el resto de la cena —se levantó con sutileza y caminó con cautela hasta fuera del Salón.

Realmente, él podía esperar a Harry cuanto quisiera, pero estaba caminando por una cuerda floja. ¿Qué era tan malo para no contárselo? La mera probable respuesta a esa pregunta le hizo entrar en pánico. ¿Harry quería dejarlo? ¿Se había cansado de ese enlace? Suspirando Draco se calmó.

Si Harry quería guardarle secretos, que así sea, él no diría una sola palabra al respecto. Él daría por su relación lo mismo que su esposo.


End file.
